


Wade && Peter's Annoying Playlist

by Renmackree



Category: Marvel (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Scars, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renmackree/pseuds/Renmackree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Wade's relationship through the songs of the hot pink ipod of Deadpool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wade && Peter's Annoying Playlist

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by tumblr user mushdooom  
> Feel free to leave a song for the next chapters.

  
_It's disgusting, how I love you._  
 _God, I hate me. I could kill you._  
 _...but I just want to touch your face._  
 _It's disgusting._  
 _...How you changed me_  
 _Look at what you do to me._  
 _It's disgusting._

It wasn't that he was embarrassed about being around Wade. Hell, the happiest moments of his life were wrapped up in those always suited arms. It was more the fact that he hated being public. Especially today.  
They were sitting in Avenger Tower, some big party for Steve who finally decided to unmask after Tony's huge hissy fit last year. They had all decided to not wear their masks, in sort of an honor for Captain's vulnerability. The Fantastic Four were there, as well as Flash and a whole slew of heroes Peter hadn't known knew each other. It was a perfectly nice party.

Until Wade showed up.

  
It wasn't really Wade though, he was still in his Deadpool spandex suit under jeans and t-shirt. The mask was pulled over his face as he walked over to Peter.  
“Wade, this is an Unmasked party.” Peter reached up to grab the man's mask, only to have him duck away and shake a finger like he was reprimanding a small child.  
“Nuhu. No one's taking my mask off. Not even you Petey-Pie.”  
“Then get the hell out of my house, Wilson.” Tony said, taking a step forward and leaning against the bar. “The whole point of this night is to show--”  
“Tony, it's fine. I don't care if--” Tony growled at Steve making the large blonde back off as he turned back to Wade.  
“Leave, or take it off.” Peter was a little worried. He had been with Wade for months and hadn't seen his face, so why would the man rip it off in front of a bunch of people who didn't care about him. Wade turned his head to Peter, worry creasing the mask as he took a deep breath.  
“No.” he turned on his heel and left the tower, leaving Tony with a self satisfied look. Peter rolled his eyes, drinking from the punch glass.

“I can't believe that ass, he's not wanted so why does he come to these things?” Peter winced a little, closing his eyes. The only reason Wade showed up was because Peter had asked him, nearly begging last night. He felt a tiny stab of guilt, but ignored it as he joined a conversation with Johnny and Ben. To his dismay it was about Wade.  
“I mean, I enjoy the guy's humor. I just think he showed up today to fuck with Cap.” Peter didn't know if he should join in making fun of his... boyfriend? Secret fuck partner? He didn't know what to label themselves since every time Wade brought it up, Peter changed the subject.  
“What do you think, Pete?” Johnny asked, making the brunette groan. He hadn't been quiet about his distaste for Deadpool when they first met, even now he would find himself making fun of the man behind his back. It always made him feel guilty, but he didn't want anyone to know they were... whatever they were. Wade was the one night stand that never left.

  
“I think he's just being an ass. It's not like he really cares about any of us, he probably just came for the free food.” Ben said, taking a drink from his metal mug that Tony made specially for him. Peter gritted his teeth. Wade did care, more than any of them knew. He was always talking about how amazing every single person in the room was. He wanted to be accepted by the heroes. Because they were his heroes.  
Since Peter could remember, the man wouldn't shut up about how amazing Captain was or how perfect he thought Tony handled everything. The way he even fangirled over Johnny was... well, adorable.  
“Guys, stop making fun of him. Maybe he's just shy about what he looks like under the mask.” Ben and Johnny looked up, both shocked at Peter's words.  
“Peter... you're like the president of the I-Hate-Deadpool-Club. You can't just... oh.” Johnny felt the pieces click. Peter had been telling him about this guy he was sleeping with and now...

  
“Peter! WILSON? REALLY?” Johnny whined, rolling his eyes. “You are insane. He's Deadpool, a KILLER. He's not like us, he's not GOOD for you!”  
“Don't you think I know that?” Peter hissed, pulling the blonde away from the suspicious Ben, trying to keep his voice down. “I hate myself every time we do it's just...” he sighed, shaking his head. “Honestly? I've never been happier.”  
“Dude... you're in love with Deadpool.” Johnny said softly, nodding his head. “You have those same eyes you used to give Gwen...”  
“Shut up! I do... not.... I mean...” he paused, did he love Wade? He had never said it, though Wade would often scream 'I love you Spidey' all over the city. He didn't know if that was a real confession or...

  
“I have to go.” he handed his drink to Johnny, racing out of the tower in a hurry. Maybe that twinge of guilt was because... he did love him. He felt his heart racing as he ran out of the tower and into the streets, rain pelting down on him.

  
“Are you ready to go?” Wade's voice rang out as he turned around. The man was leaning against the wall, mask slightly lifted up as he crunched down on a taco.  
“You didn't leave?” Peter asked out of breath, the other man rolling the mask back down.  
“You said you wanted me here. I couldn't break a promise to my Petey.” something stabbed at his heart. He had been kicked out of something Peter begged him to come to, then he stayed outside in the rain and waited for him. He raced up, grabbing the masked face and pressed his lips tightly to his. He felt the surprise in Wade's posture, but the large hands wrapped around his body and tugged him closer.

  
“Peter...” the mercenary whispered, licking his lips behind the mask. “You never...”  
“I love you, ass.” he whispered, looking down. “Can we go... so you can show me your face?” Wade took a deep breath.  
“Promise you'll still say those words once you see me?”  
“Shut the fuck up.”

\--------------------------------

Wade bit his lip, laying in boxers on the bed as he looked up. He was still in his mask as Peter slowly slipped it off. Peter held his tongue at the sighed of the marred flesh. Scared, hairless, looking more like Darth Vader than Peter would have ever imagined. He took a deep breath, it was disgusting. But he loved it even more. Wade trusted him enough for him to see it, for him to love it.

  
Wade moaned at every press of his lips, hands roaming through the thick hair and tugging it a little harder than Peter liked. But he put up with it.  
"I love you, Wade." he whispered, moving down now to nip and kiss his neck, leaving marks to remind him that Peter had been there. As if he could forget him. Trailing his way down the mercenary’s shoulders, chest, stomach, he finally reached his hips. Two dark purple and red marks were left on those protruding bones, marking Peter's territory in the heat of the moment. Stripping off Wade's boxers, taking a deep breath as he pulled his member out and slid his mouth around the tip in one fluid motion. Wade's fingers gripped his hair tightly, hips jerking and trying to force Peter down on the massive length. The brunette slammed his palms into Wade, trying to stop himself from being suffocated

  
“Oh Petey. I love you so much.” he said softly, the fingers in the brunette's hair were still tight and controlling. Peter but returned to his previous actions. Rolling his tongue over the pulsing cock, Peter let his mouth slide down around it farther. He could barely hear Wade frantically screaming his name over the blood pumping in his ears.  
This was uncharacteristic of Peter. He never did anything like this. Why did Wade make me feel so submissive? Why did he feel the growing need to hear him screaming how much he loved him every night? Wade dominated him without trying.  
He liked it.

  
Peter hollowed his cheeks, sucking down the cock until his nose was buried in the soft blonde curls of Wade's base. Peter growled, sending a vibration through the entire length and hoping the mercenary would grip him tighter. Without delay, the strong fingers gripped his hair harder than before, slamming Peter's mouth down around him.  
“Ah!” the brunette heard it, the audible sign Wade was about to finish. Peter continued to move around him, faster and deeper than he had before as if egging Wade on to come inside his mouth. Peter hadn't even touched himself and chances were he wouldn't have to. There was a scream, pulling the brunette's head tighter and letting everything pulse inside him. He could feel Wade's heart beating in time, the soft panting of the older male's breath and the way his other hand was twisted in the bed sheets.  
“I love you Wade.”


End file.
